


oh, just take me where you go

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: But just barely, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: “I’m glad you saved the world, Aloy. I’d miss it if it were gone.”Aloy smiles and rests her head on Talanah’s shoulder.“As would I.”Aloy and Talanah hunt, flirt, and fall for one another along the way





	oh, just take me where you go

**Author's Note:**

> hey idk these two are just super cute
> 
> I've had this fic mostly written out for over a year now and I finally decided to just finish it up and post it. I hope you guys like it!

“Aloy, what’re we doing out here?” Talanah asks.

“Hunting,” Aloy says.

“Yes, I gathered,” Talanah says sardonically. “But what are we hunting?”

Aloy points at the hill in front of them. As Talanah looks forward, a gleaming, fearsome metal beast stalks over the crest of the hill, its back laden with horrifying weaponry. A grin makes its way across Aloy’s face.

“Ravagers,” Aloy says dramatically. “We’re hunting Ravagers.”

Aloy stalks forward, almost indistinguishable from the tall grass that surrounds her.

“Of course,” Talanah says, before catching up to her friend. “You know, when you said you wanted to spend ‘a quiet day out with your favorite Carja Noble,’ I thought you meant we were going to – I don’t know – enjoy one of the many fine eateries in Meridian, or perhaps catch a play. Something nice. And _quiet._ ”

“Well, you have to be quiet to hunt a Ravager,” Aloy says, turning to face Talanah. “In fact, I’d say that…”

Aloy is interrupted by the sound of an explosion. The Ravager is suddenly surrounded by smoke and fire, and it whines in pain and hops around in a desperate attempt to put itself out. Both women widen their eyes in surprise.

“The trip wires were a little closer than I thought,” Aloy mutters.

Talanah shakes her head.

“Shall we?” Aloy asks, gesturing towards the metal beast.

The Ravager manages to put out the flames that were wracking its metal frame and turns its focus entirely to Aloy and Talanah.

“Well, we’ve been spotted,” Talanah says. “I don’t believe we have a choice.”

The Ravager snarls and pounces at them. Aloy athletically dodges out of the way as Talanah neatly side-steps to avoid it. The two of them draw their bows and send flame-tipped arrows tearing through the sky right at the beast. All of their arrows find their mark, and the Ravager catches aflame once more.

“I thought you were the great hunter between the two of us,” Aloy says. “I figured you’d enjoy this little outing!”

“I do enjoy hunting, but I enjoy the luxuries in life as well!”

The Ravager shoots its cannons wildly at them, causing them to both dodge once more. The trees and shrubbery around them get torn up by the beast’s horrible claws and weaponry. 

“The luxuries in life?” Aloy asks as she fires a trio of arrows at the metal beast.

“Yes, like little pastries,” Talanah says, as she neatly dodges the Ravager’s claws and gracefully sticks it right in the eye with an arrow. “Or finely-woven silks. Or a good mead after a long day!”

“I didn’t know you were such a lady of distinction, Talanah.”

“I’m a lady of many things, Aloy!”

In their fighting and dodging and arrow-shooting, they manage to find themselves face-to-face as the Ravager stumbles around behind them. Their gazes lock for just a moment before the Ravager topples over entirely in a loud, metallic crash, drawing their attention.

“To the victor goes the spoils!” Aloy says, bounding over to the dead machine.

“As your hawk, I lay claim to all lenses you find!”

* * *

The two friends return to the Hunter’s Lodge, sweaty and dirt-covered but successful. A big, burly Carja hunter greets them as they enter.

“Was it a successful hunt?” he asks.

Aloy triumphantly holds up the Ravager’s heart, and the entire lodge cheers.

“You two are fine hunters indeed!” he says, clapping Talanah on the back before lumbering over to the bar.

* * *

“You’re enjoying yourself,” Talanah says. “I can tell.”

The two are seated on the balcony of a luxurious restaurant in the upper levels of Meridian. They’ve both traded in their armor for fine Carja silks (Aloy more begrudgingly than Talanah), and are sharing a desert – a delicate pastry, per Talanah’s request.

“How can you tell?”

“You have that look in your eyes that you get when you’re stalking easy prey. Like when you’re about to pounce on a Watcher.”

“And that’s me enjoying myself?” Aloy asks, a grin beginning to play its way across her lips.

“Of course. Don’t get me wrong – you prefer hunting the bigger beasts. But any hunter still finds satisfaction in smaller prey, of course.”

“Interesting. You’re very observant. Tell me – what do I look like when I look at you?”

If Talanah is surprised by that question, it’s only for a moment. She leans forward, peering into Aloy’s eyes. Aloy is somewhat taken aback at first, but boldly holds her gaze regardless.

“You look as if you’re about to take on a grand, new challenge,” Talanah says. “One that intrigues and excites you!”

Aloy can’t help but laugh at Talanah’s lofty words. “Talking yourself up, are you?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try. Honestly, though, are you enjoying the dessert?”

Aloy takes another forkful and slides it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “It’s delicious. Honestly.”

“I’m glad you like it. If you let me, I’ll take you to all of the finest restaurants in Meridian.”

“I…would enjoy that, Talanah. Cuisine in the Nora lands mostly revolved around the ease with which the ingredients could be boiled in a pot.”

“All the more reason for me to take you out. Come, let us go to our next destination.”

“Don’t we have to pay?” 

Talanah dramatically spreads her arms wide, as if she were about to give a great speech. “You are the hero of the Carja. They wouldn’t accept our payment if we stuffed it into their silk breeches.”

Aloy bursts out laughing despite herself. “Well, we wouldn’t want that.”

“No, of course not,” Talanah says, before hooking her arm around Aloy’s. “Now let’s go. We don’t want to miss the sunset.”

“We don’t?” Aloy asks, as she allows Talanah to guide her to their next destination.

* * *

Their next destination ends up being a bar on the lower level of Meridian, near the waterfront. There are boats bobbing up and down the wide river and the sun has just begun to sink into the horizon, setting the sky alight with a magnificent display of pinks and oranges and reds. Though Aloy is no stranger to watching sunsets, given how much time she’s spent out in the wild, each one is just so beautiful she can’t help but stop and stare. The bar itself is quite pleasant, too – it opens up right onto the water, giving the space an open and airy feel. Beautiful Carja nobles mill about, enjoying the easy life.

“A drink for the pretty girl?”

Aloy turns to see Talanah sidling up to her at the bar front, two cups in her hands. Aloy turns to look behind her, feigning as if Talanah is speaking to someone else, before turning back around, a grin on her face.

“Are you talking to me?” she asks.

“You’re the only pretty girl I see at this bar.”

Talanah flirts with her so easily and casually that Aloy can’t help but get flustered each time she does, though the attention is most certainly not unwelcome. Aloy just wishes she could flirt back just as smoothly. 

“I – thanks,” Aloy manages to say, her cheeks dusted with pink.

“Of course!” Talanah says. “Now take your drink. We must toast to our great victory today.”

Aloy laughs and eagerly grabs her cup, careful not to slosh its contents about too much. Talanah lifts her cup high, addressing the Carja nobles and artisans as if they’re actually paying attention.

“Today we fell a great beast!” Talanah says. “Even though Aloy ‘despite the Nora’ did not tell me what we were going to do, we still managed to defeat a Ravager – a great feat that we accomplished with ease. Because we’re the two greatest hunters the Sundom has ever seen!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Aloy says. “To the hunt!”

Talanah clinks her cup to Aloy’s, and they both take a sip of their drinks. The drink burns as it goes down, and Aloy makes a face and fights the urge to spit it out.

“What is this?” she asks.

Talanah just grins and shrugs. “I just asked for something strong. Why, is it too much for you? I thought Nora woman were all of hardy constitution.”

“Perhaps I’m ‘despite the Nora’ in that way as well.”

Aloy takes another sip of the drink and pulls a face, but finds that it’s not quite as offensive as the first sip was.

“Not too much, right?” Talanah asks, concerned.

Aloy shakes her head. “No, not too much. Just enough.”

Talanah smiles once again. “Good. The drinks will flow freely tonight – I think the bartender likes you.”

Aloy glances over at the Carja artisan tending the bar. She smiles at Aloy, who blushes and smiles back in response. Given her upbringing, she’s not used to this kind of positive attention (though, again, she’s not exactly _complaining_ ).

“You Carja women are certainly open with your affections,” Aloy says.

“Well, Carja women aren’t _supposed_ to be open with their affections. Many of us simply do not care about what we’re supposed to do, and the further we get away from throne, the more open we find ourselves.”

“The king disapproves of women and…women?”

“The king’s religion disapproves of women and women.”

“And you?”

“I’m a staunch supporter of such relations.”

Aloy can’t help but laugh, a full, throaty sound. “I’ve gotten that impression, yes.”

“And you?”

Aloy’s heart is pounding in her chest, but she also realizes she might not get an opportunity quite like this again. She leans in a little closer, feigning confidence.

“I’m new to all of this, but I’m open to new experiences,” she says. “Especially with certain Carja huntresses.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to let that all of the huntresses in the lodge know.”

“No, Talanah, I’m…”

“Aloy, I’m teasing you. I know what you mean.”

“Right, of course,” Aloy says, finding herself blushing once again – certainly a rare occurrence for her. “You’re intelligent, of course, and…”

“Aloy, it’s fine. You’re much more at ease hunting great beasts, aren’t you?”

“Certainly. Give me a Thunderjaw and an open field and I’m happy.”

Talanah laughs and throws an arm around Aloy’s shoulders.

“You’re a wild one!”

* * *

“Come, I wish to rest my weary feet,” Talanah says.

“Oh? We aren’t doing that now?”

“Just follow me. And bring your drink!”

Aloy grabs her drink – which the bartender has just refilled, again – and follows Talanah. She makes her way to the water’s edge, where the dock is closest to the gentle, lapping waves, and sits down. She pulls her boots off and slowly dips her feet into the water, one after another.

“Ah, much better,” Talanah says. “Come, join me.”

Aloy grins and sits down next to her friend. She removes her boots as well and slides her feet beneath the gentle waves. It’s an immediate relief, and Aloy sighs happily.

“I’m glad you saved the world, Aloy. I’d miss it if it were gone.”

Aloy smiles and rests her head on Talanah’s shoulder. 

“As would I.” 

It’s then that Aloy realizes she desperately wants to move beyond casual flirting and light touches. She wants to _be_ with Talanah, perhaps more than anything else.

* * *

It’s far into the night by the time they finish drinking. Aloy finds that she has a taste for all of the drinks that Talanah suggests she try, but she stops herself before she truly overindulges. She’s left with a pleasant buzz, though, one that makes everything seem just a bit softer and warmer.

Talanah slips her hand into Aloy's as they walk about the open-air shops in upper Meridian. Aloy blushes deeply, though the mere sensation of Talanah's fingers entwined with her own is enough for a pool of warmth to grow in her core. She’s not entirely sure if this is part of normal Carja courtship, and she doesn’t want to question it. She simply wants to enjoy the sensations of it all, as she always does with Talanah.

They take their time to look at trinkets and clothing (and weaponry, of course). A few people give them and their clasped hands funny looks, but Aloy is well-known around the city and nobody is willing to give her any grief.

As Talanah is off inspecting a new Rattler model, Aloy swiftly and quietly purchases a piece of jewelry that immediately caught her eye. It’s a simple woven necklace, from which a pendant in the shape of a hawk hangs from. It’s for Talanah, of course, who will hopefully appreciate such a trinket.

Talanah suddenly reappears beside Aloy, who has just managed to slip her gift into her pocket.

“Something catch your eye?” Talanah asks.

“No!” Aloy blurts out. “I mean, there are many fine things here, but none for me.”

Aloy clears her throat and attempts her best seductive look.

“You’ve caught my eye, though,” Aloy says, trying to sound smooth.

Talanah laughs. “Likewise, hero.”

* * *

The moon blazes above them by the time they make it to the entrance of Aloy’s apartment in the upper levels of the city. The buzz is beginning to wear off for Aloy, slowly being replaced by a deep-seated weariness.

“This is you,” Talanah comments idly.

“Yes, this is me,” Aloy says.

“Nice of the king to put you in the luxurious part of the city.”

“Because I’m the big hero, of course,” Aloy says, somewhat sardonically. “It is nice of him. Just a bit much.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the inside of your apartment.”

Aloy fidgets with the necklace in her pocket, unsure of how to proceed. She does want to continue spending time with Talanah, but inviting her into her apartment seems…serious. Perhaps too intimate 

“Well, maybe another time,” Talanah says, smiling politely as Aloy takes too long to answer. “I’ll see you…”

“You can come up,” Aloy blurts out. “I mean, if you want to. We can drink…tea?”

“Tea?” Talanah echoes.

Aloy shrugs. “Vanasha told me it’s good practice to invite people up for tea at the end of an evening.”

Talanah just grins and claps Aloy’s back. “Honestly, I wouldn’t listen to anything Vanasha says. But I’d love to come up and see your place.”

Aloy smiles at her and invites her in. The apartment, courtesy of the king, is luxurious, a multi-level space with a rooftop garden and seating areas. Being in such a tall tower, there are magnificent views of the royal maizelands and the surrounding wilderness. Talanah whistles as she stares out the window.

“You think if I save the world I’ll get a place like this?”

Aloy chuckles and joins her by the window. Beneath the light of the moon and the warm, low light of the apartment, Talanah looks radiant, softer though no less striking. Aloy feels her gaze being pulled down to Talanah's soft lips and desire clutches at her body.

“You were there with me at that final battle. You already have saved the world,” Aloy says.

“You flatter me.”

“I’m just telling the truth. Though I do also want to flatter you.”

Talanah turns to look at her and Aloy feels like it takes all of her courage just to hold her gaze. She’s certainly been attracted to people before, and she’s not above a little flirting, but what she has with Talanah feels so much more real and vibrant. Above all, she doesn’t want to screw anything up.

“What’s going on in that brilliant head of yours?” Talanah asks, reaching out and smoothing Aloy’s frizzy hair.

Aloy swallows harshly and realizes that now is time for some of her characteristic boldness. After all, she just prevented the end of the world. This should be easy.

Right?

“I – I got you this,” Aloy says, pulling the hawk-pendant necklace from her. “A token of my affection.”

Talanah sucks in her breath, her eyes wide. “Aloy, it’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it. May I put it on?”

Talanah nods. Aloy gently drapes her arms on Talanah’s shoulders, their gazes locked as she ties the leather cords of the necklace tight behind her neck. Once again, Aloy’s eyes flit briefly down to Talanah’s lips. They’re so close now, their bodies nearly pressed together, and that yearning returns to Aloy’s gut.

“I’d also like to kiss you right now, very much,” Aloy says. “I’m just unsure of how the Carja court, and I don’t want to ruin what we already have.”

Talanah studies her for a moment and Aloy nearly loses all of her confidence right then and there and flees from her own apartment. But, before she can, Talanah leans forward and presses her lips against hers. Aloy swallows a pleased sound as they kiss, gently at first, but soon Talanah’s lips part and Aloy is more than happy to follow her lead. Talanah wraps her arms around Aloy’s waist and pulls her in tight.

Aloy wishes that they could stay like that forever, kissing beneath the moon and the soft glow of the candlelight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
